


Look at This Photograph

by nubianamy



Series: What  You Do To Me, No One Knows [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Divorce, M/M, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn goes to his ten year reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at This Photograph

_Look at this photograph_  
 _Everytime I do it makes me laugh_  
 _How did our eyes get so red  
_ _And what the hell is on Joey's head_

_-[Nickelback, "Photograph"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=St9YWSFe4Uo&list=PLE618DC69C20D47BB&index=4)_

* * *

Finn recognized about every third figure in the photo montage displayed on the wall outside the gym. Granted, he'd never had the best memory, but he wondered for a minute if half of these people had even ever  _gone_  to McKinley. He reached over the cafeteria table and brushed a finger over a snapshot of Britt and Mike, laughing their asses off at something Kurt was saying.

"I know Britt's here," he heard a familiar voice say, "with her husband, but I didn't see Mike anywhere."

Finn smiled before he even turned his head. "I wouldn't blame him for not deigning to rub elbows with us ordinary Midwestern folk. He's got to be almost as busy as you."

Noah looked a lot like he had in the photos Finn had seen in  _Entertainment Weekly_  after the Academy Awards last month - which was to say rather a lot like the bad-ass in the mohawk he'd been ten years ago. He was a little heavier, a little calmer, but the cocky attitude hadn't vanished. He smirked, and it was so familiar that Finn struggled to maintain his own aplomb.

"I can't say I'm not," Noah agreed. "The studio's got post-production under control on the fourth film, though, and I've got a few weeks before they're going to be on me to option scripts for five through eight. What better place to kick back and relax than Lima, Ohio?"

Finn snorted appreciation for his tone. "I can think of about fifty. Once my mom and Burt took off, I was glad to leave it behind for good."

Noah's smile didn't flicker, but his eyes landed on Finn's left hand and the ring on his fourth finger. "Where's your better half? Don't tell me she sent you here alone?"

"No," Finn said. He shoved his hand in his pocket, rubbing the ring with his thumb. "Actually the divorce was final as of two weeks ago."

Puck paused in his motion, his body slowing enough to stand silently still while he contemplated this fact. "I'm sorry. I assumed - fuck, Hudson, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Neither of us were happy for the last couple years." It only hurt a little to see the sympathy in Noah's face.  _You wouldn't be saying that if you had seen the way we'd screamed at each other, the words we said. No one should say things like that to someone they love._

It didn't even occur to him until later that evening, when they'd indeed found Mike and Britt and the rest of the original Glee folks - except Rachel, of course, though none of them expected her to come, as close to delivering as she was - that  _he_  had been the one to scream things at Noah, back then. He'd said all kinds of awful things, and Noah had forgiven him, just as his wife had done, and he'd done for her, many times before the end.

"That was a long time ago," he said again and again, as kids from their graduating class brought up moments from their four years at McKinley. Finn had plenty of years after to remember, too, when he'd helped with Glee club, but once Mr. Schuester had transferred, Glee had been more work than he could handle on his own. The club had dwindled to too few to compete by the time he was ready to leave Ohio.

"I haven't talked to him in years," was another phrase he said more than once. Mostly he didn't care, and really, if he'd never seen Rick or Azimio at all, ever again, he would have been okay with that. He guessed they might have turned into okay guys, but that was all in his past, and he really didn't want to reopen old wounds - or introduce new ones.

It was Kurt who found him seated beside the punch bowl just after eleven, sipping the foam off the top of an absurdly-colored sherbet drink while dancers moved to and from the floor around him. Kurt regarded him thoughtfully.

"Why are you here, Finn?" asked Kurt.

"To - what's the verb for  _going to a reunion?_  To reune? _"_

"To reconnect with old friends. To reminisce about old times. To revisit  _things you regret not doing."_  Kurt stared at him, his eyebrow pointed. "Don't make me go get him and drag him over here."

"There's nothing he needs to hear from me, Kurt." Finn sounded far more tired than he thought a twenty-eight-year-old divorced guy should. "He's going on with living his life. I'm starting mine over again."

Kurt took the cup of punch from his hand and set it to the side. "Yes, and how many times are you going to have to restart yours before you feel like you've done it the way it should be? Isn't this your chance?"

"What kind of a chance?" he snapped. "He's not Blaine, you know. Nothing's changed for  _him."_

"Except you're single," Kurt pointed out, ignoring the dig about Blaine. "And I bet he'd be the first to agree that that's something. Aren't you going to at least tell him that?"

"I did. Doesn't matter, does it? He doesn't know I like guys."

"Since when has that ever mattered between the two of you?" Kurt hissed. "He knows you like  _him._  You're both in town tonight. And don't tell me you don't want him anymore; I've seen you trolling his fan club blog."

"You picked up some bad habits from Santana," Finn muttered. "I just don't think it's a good -"

His words trailed off as he looked up to see Noah standing there beside Kurt. He definitely gave him a run for his money in his fancy designer suit.

"If you don't have anything else to do," he said softly, "I thought you might want to dance."

Finn held very still while he confirmed that Noah was looking at  _him,_  not Kurt, and that he wasn't joking, and that the world hadn't ended. Then he stood up and smiled.

"I'm not any better of a dancer than I was ten years ago," he warned him, taking his hand.

Noah laughed as he led him onto the floor. "Just another thing that hasn't changed."


End file.
